Harvest Moon Gretel Collection
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Gretel finds out all the guys are in love with her. So who will she chose to eventually marry? One of the brothers? The merchant? The artiest? Or the prince? Each one will have their chance. You pick who you want the most. Gretel/Anita x Amir, Angelo, Dirk, Ivan, Lloyd.
1. The Bachelors

Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar Collection

Gretel x The boys.

Who do you wish to be shipped first?

Gretel was in the cafe having her morning tea before heading back home to water her crops and such.

"Gretel." Spoke a voice.

"Dirk. How nice to see you." She said.

"I hope you have time later to hang out. Kevin wants the three of us to go bug hunting." Dirk said.

"Sure. No problem." Gretel said.

As Dirk headed to the back to work.

"Gretel. I've been looking for you." Again a voice spoke. "Ivan." Gretel always knew the smooth charmer's voice. Since coming here.

"Hello, Ivan." She said.

"Mind if I have some time with you? I'm going to be teaching to the girls and need a small hand. Can you help me out?"

Gretel smiled. "For Cindy and Lauren anything. But this better be worth it." Gretel said.

"Oh. It will." Ivan winked.

Gretel shivered a little before getting spooked.

"Ba!"

"Ah! Holy- Angelo! Don't scare me. Your going to kill your only farmer here." Gretel laughed.

"Sorry. I was hoping to get your attention. I need a hand with some art supplies and...some inspiration." Angelo said.

"Me to help huh." Gretel sighed. "Angelo. You are the nicest guy in this whole town. And the first friend I ever made. Count me in." Gretel said.

"Thank you!" Angelo said jumping up and hugging Gretel.

"Anything for my closest friend." She said.

"And where does that leave the rest of us?" Lloyd was behind her at the next table.

"Oops. Sorry Lloyd. I do still have to help you and Felix for the Bazaar this weekend." Gretel said.

"Take your time. These special shipments will get here when they get here. Which is why I'm here having a cup of tea." He said.

"Thanks. I am still going to help." Gretel said.

Gretel finished her tea and headed back home.

"Wait up." Marian spoke as Gretel was out the door.

"What is it?" Gretel asked.

"I have got to ask. Gretel. Which of those four are you going to start dating?" Marian asked.

Gretel blushed. "What?"

"I mean come on. You are a beautiful girl and you have four boys after you. Well, five maybe if you also hang out with Amir too." Marian added.

"Marian. I'm not that interested in boys. Plus their all my close friends." Gretel said.

"And you feel no special feelings towards any of them?" Marian asked.

Gretel couldn't answer. She wasn't romantically interested, but was attracted to them in one way or another.

"See. You like them all. So, who are you going to date?" Marian asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." Gretel said and ran off.

Heading home Gretel grabbed her can and watered her crops.

"There isn't any way. I mean...Ivan is a charmer sure. And a smooth operator. But he can't be that interested in me. Fraya would. They both love kids. I do to but..." Gretel wasn't helping herself.

"There's Dirk. He's cute sure. And he's playful. He's like Kevin's big brother. And they do love bugs. I'm not too into it but I lave seeing them having a good time." Again. Not helping.

"Angelo..." Jezz. That really wouldn't help.

"Lloyd. He's all business. He's always got everything he needs. And all the girls, Daisy, Sherry, Antoinette. they say he's a great guy for a husband..." And the hole got deeper.

"Amir. He's a prince. He's rich. A guy like him wouldn't fall for a normal girl like me." Gretel settled on something.

"Yes. Amir-"

"Yes?" Quickly Gretel shut her mouth seeing Amir behind her.

"Amir. I was just...Thinking about stopping by and talking with you. And I also wanted to see if Daisy want's a girls night at Fraya's house." Gretel said quickly.

She may need it.

"I see. Well. I saved you a little time then." He said.

"Would you like to come in..." Gretel said as she remembered. "It's that time huh. Your leaving for the fall."

Amir nodded. "I just wanted to come tell you. I'll be gone. But I'll be back by winter. Will you miss me?"

Why did he ask that? "Yeah. Your fun to talk to. We share troubles with each other. It's like a stress releaver for me. I will miss you I guess." You guess? Gretel. You so like him!

Her inner thoughts were yelling at her.

"Oh. I see. I'll be sure to write then." He said.

"I'll see you later then."' Gretel said. Amir waved good bye and smiled.

Gretel smiled back. Why was she blushing?

"Crap." Gretel said under her breath.

"I think I am in love with five guys." Gretel admitted it to herself.

How was she going to decide on who she loved the most?

Maybe the girls could help.

Daisy knows Angelo the best. They talk all evening.

Fraya and Ivan work at the same school.

Antoinette and Dirk have played together since childhood.

Sherry had known...Well Felix is the one who knows Lloyd the most but she listens to his stories too.

No one could help give her information on Amir. She had to do that on her own. Besides, she is to keep quiet about him being a prince and all.

"I really need some help." Gretel said.

"Wish I could call up my brother. But he's busy. I'm on my own." Gretel said sadly.

Gretel finished up her chores and headed to get Daisy and the other girls.

She had to do something.

"Gretel. What is this about?" Sherry asked.

Gretel took a deep breath.

"I think I'm in love. But...It's with four people." Better leave out Amir in this conversation.

"Four?!" All the girls were shocked.

"Ivan, Dirk, Lloyd, and Angelo." Gretel told them. "I need help." She said.

**So who do you think she should go after?**

**1\. Dirk**

**2\. Angelo**

**3\. Lloyd**

**4\. Ivan**

**5 Amir.**

**Each one will get their chance.**

**But you chose who goes first.**

**Let me know!**


	2. Dirk Ending

Dirk Ending

Gretel was laughing as Kevin chased the dragonfly all around Angelo's house.

Running into the girls across the way and flowers flying everywhere.

"KEVIN!" Both girls shouted.

"Oops." He said.

"He never will learn." Dirk chuckled.

"You two are so much alike." Gretel said.

"How so? I mean we aren't related and everything." Dirk asked.

"Because you two are so much alike. You both love laughing. Pranks. Bugs. Your family. And you have many friends." She said.

Cindy and Lauren were shouting more at Kevin.

"I guess. But he's young." Dirk said.

"So are you. Well you know how Ivan is all the time with you since your like Kevin's big brother." Gretel said.

"Okay. I see your point. I've said that before." Dirk said.

Gretel smiled. "You know I don't have any siblings. I mean yes I have a twin brother, but no older or younger siblings." Gretel said.

"I have heard. How is he these days? I know you write to him." Dirk asked.

Gretel did write to him. And what he wrote back about her problem was:

"Dear sis.

I know your struggling with this. I would to if it were me.

But all I can tell you is Dirk is your best bet. He's closer to your age. If not exact. And he's got an older brother. He's playful like you are in so many ways. You have had a bug collection since childhood. Always the Dragonflies and Beetles. Well you caught fireflies but let them go so everyone else could see their glowing beauty.

I don't know if this helps. But please, follow your heart no matter what.

Your dear beloved brother. Hansel."

And Gretel though over the time about it.

Getting to know everyone over nearly ten years, Dirk was always working hard while playing with Kevin.

He made time for everyone. Not spending much time with himself.

Gretel liked being around him. All that positive feeling.

"Dirk." She spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Guys! Will you help me!" Kevin yelled.

"Oops. Hang on. Gretel?" Dirk turned to her.

"Nothing. Never mind." She said and ran over to help Kevin.

Dirk wasn't sure why but, something was off.

Gretel was going to talk to him about something. But she seemed, off. Like she didn't want to talk about what was on her mind.

After helping Kevin they walked him home.

"Thanks for today guys." Kevin said.

"Anything for my hero." Gretel smiled.

Dirk snickered. As Kevin blushed. "Gretel." Kevin spoke.

"What is it? Your side kick can do anything." Gretel said.

Dirk was still hiding his laughter when...

"I LOVE YOU!" Kevin shouted.

Both Dirk and Gretel were shocked.

Kevin said he loved Gretel?

"Um...Kevin?" Gretel didn't know what exactly to say.

Dirk knew many words to say. And sadly he could only say them to Ivan and he would say them back to him.

"I love you. Your the best side kick in the world." Kevin said.

Gretel sighed. "You do know I'm WAY older then you." She said.

Dirk wanted to say something but Gretel seemed to be doing fine for the moment.

"I know. But-"

"Kevin. You should be more into girls your age. Like Cindy and Lauren." Gretel said.

"But they are more like friends to me." Kevin said.

"Yes. And that's how I am with you. You and I are friends. Like Dirk and I." She added.

Dirk felt his heart get punched.

"Really? Your the same age and yet-" Kevin sound more confused.

"Look. Kevin." Dirk stepped in. "Even if Gretel and I had feelings for each other, we would have to chose friendship or relationship. What Gretel is doing it choosing friendship with you. Besides, you are still a kid. What your experiencing is a crush. Like the twins did for Ivan." Dirk explained.

Gretel remembers that. Cindy was the more obvious one.

"I see. Okay Dirk." Kevin smiled.

Dirk nodded as Kevin went inside. With a sigh both Dirk and Gretel headed to the cafe.

"Thanks for the hand their." Gretel said.

"No problem. He would have tried harder to convince you. I had to do it before he'd have his heart broken." Dirk said.

"You really are a good big brother to him. Your heart is like gold." Gretel said smiling.

Dirk blushed. "Gretel. About what I said."

"I don't mind it. You used us as an example to get it to his head." Gretel said.

Dirk sighed. How could he tell her?

"Dirk?" Gretel felt him all hurt. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" She asked.

Before Dirk said anything fireflies came out of nowhere.

The sky was glowing like it was Christmas.

Gretel and Dirk smiled.

It was so beautiful.

"Shall we dance?" Dirk asked.

Gretel turned to face him. Was he really asking me this?

"I didn't know you danced?"

"I don't." Dirk grinned.

Gretel laughed. Taking his hand they "danced" while the fireflies flew in the sky.

Then the fireflies flew around them. Bringing them closer together.

Gretel was so close to Dirk it was like seeing a giant.

Dirk blushed a little but tried not to get flustered over it.

"Dirk. I have to tell you something." Gretel said.

Dirk sighed and let her go. "I know already. You and I are friends. I'm okay with that." He shrugged.

"No! I really do like you. I was only saying that because of Kevin. I love you Dirk." Gretel said.

Dirk was shocked. Gretel was blushing a deep red.

"You. Do?" He asked.

Nodding rapidly Gretel hugged Dirk. "I love you." She said. She wanted to cry in his shoulder.

Dirk hugged her tightly back spinning her around. "I love you too! I love you Gretel." He said.

Gretel pulled away and smiled.

Dirk slowly leaned in and kissed her. Gretel kissed him back. It was like a magical night. The knight and the maiden.

A fairy Tale come true.

The End

**And that's Dirk's ending!**

**Now, We have 1 for Lloyd**

**1 for Amir**

**1 for Ivan**

**and 0 For Angelo.**

**Who do you want to be next in this collection?**


	3. Lloyd Ending

Lloyd Ending

Gretel wasn't normally a fan of big boats.

But she's always wanted to go on one.

"You want me to come with you, into the city, and help unload and check, all our supplies for the Bazaar this week?" She questioned.

"Yes." Lloyd nodded to her.

Gretel was shocked and amazed.

"Um...Sure. I can come help." She said.

Haven't gotten a response from her brother, she couldn't wait any longer.

She and Lloyd made their way out of the town and into the city.

It's as she left it. Loud and busy.

"You moved from here right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. Living her with my family was a little...overwhelming. So, my brother and I lived out of the city. He went the other side, and I came to our town." Gretel explained. "I can understand. I always hated the city. But I miss it sometimes. The sounds. All the business. It's just so quiet in the country, and when I come here to get my supplies, I listen to the sounds, and enjoy them while I can." Lloyd said.

Gretel smiled. "Well, If you really want noise, you can follow the children to the race track and listen to them play. That's what I sometimes do. And I go to the cafe to hear the food being made and Dirk, Marian, and Joan all talking like they...Well, the lades corner poor Dirk." Gretel said.

"Really?"

"Yea. Hearing the kids reminds me of me and my brother and how we were. Hearing the girls corner Dirk, it makes me think of school. All the friends I've left behind to live in the town." Gretel drifted off in her memories.

Lloyd watched her go off into dream land. It was like she was still a kid. But it was adorable.

"We're almost there." He said snapping Gretel out of her dream state.

"Right. Sorry. I was lost in thoughts." She said turning bright red.

Lloyd smiled a little. Too cute.

They reached the ship yard where Lloyd's things were getting moved off the ships.

Gretel was a big help, even if she couldn't lift so much.

Lloyd did appreciate her coming with him to help and keep him company. He was always lonely.

sure he had many people in the town. Felix and Sherry mostly.

But no one like Gretel, who visited him every morning just to give him a flower.

Blue, pick, yellow, red or white. She had something to give him.

She would even talk to him when she fished by his house too. And she talked to others who came by, but she would keep him in the conversation by talking business.

And even talked about plans with him during rainy or snowy days too. Seeds and other things.

Gretel loved getting advice from Lloyd. He was easy to talk to. Like a teacher in school. But...you never have a crush on one. At least she never did.

Maybe a few other students she knew. But all her teachers were mostly women. Lloyd is like the male teacher she wish she had in school.

He was so sweet and understanding. Sure, he can be scolding, but he means well.

Gretel works hard to make all her food, tea, and wine perfect and takes perfect care of her animals, pets, and horse.

She once told Lloyd she had a green toy pony named Lloyd and he was her lucky pony, through middle school. She never told him the reason why.

They soon headed back with all the supplies and dropped them off at Lloyd's stand. He loved his rocks and materials.

"Thanks for all your help today Gretel." Lloyd said.

"Anytime. I'll be there to help. You've helped me before many times. So, it's right that I return the favor." Gretel said.

"Gretel!" Called a voice.

"Yes?" It was the mail man.

"This arrived for you." The man gave her a letter. It must have been from her brother.

"Thank you." She said.

"Who's it from?" Lloyd ask.

"My brother. I wanted to see how he was doing and ask him a question about something." She said.

Lloyd nodded. "Good. You can open it. I'll finish up here."

"I'll read it later. Let's finish this." Gretel said.

"I think it's good." Lloyd said.

"Oh. Okay." Gretel said.

"I'll ask this. Was the question about me?" Lloyd asked.

Gretel was silent and shocked.

It didn't take long for Lloyd to figure out she was acting weird around him. And it was only a guess or risk, that he took if it was about feelings for him.

Gretel didn't speak and just stared at him.

Lloyd walked over slowly, leaned to her, his hand on her cheek, and kissed her.

Gretel processed that quick, as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Soft and sweet, nothing was like this. Gretel dropped the letter from her brother to wrap her arms around Lloyd.

He did the same with his other arms.

How long had they waited for this?

Finally pulling away, Lloyd and Gretel were both speechless.

Moments passed as they finished pulling away fully.

"Well." Gretel said.

"Gretel. You are very child-like, and it's adorable. I have fallen for you." Lloyd said.

Gretel only smiled.

"Please will you-"

"Yes!" Gretel shouted. She hugged him tight. She dreamed of this for so long now, and it's finally coming true.

Lloyd smiled big hugging her back. "Great." He said.

"I will be yours." She said. "Wait. How do we tell everyone else?" Gretel asked.

Lloyd didn't think of that. But he could have a little fun with this. "How about, we keep this, a secret. Just for now. Then we can tell everyone else." He said.

"Lloyd. You'd be that...romantic?" Gretel asked.

Lloyd nodded. "I was like that when I was a teenager while traveling. Saw many of those and they were obvious. But I learned from them."

"Note taking in secret romances? Lloyd. You are one mystery I can never figure out. But I guess, I'll soon understand you, like you do me." Gretel and Lloyd touched foreheads. "Yes indeed." Lloyd agreed.

The End

**Hope you enjoyed Lloyd's ending.**

**There are still three other guys left.**

**Who's next?**

**Amir**

**Angelo**

**or Ivan?**


End file.
